Time
by OnceUponAnatomyMinds
Summary: Emma is running out of time and Regina is struggling with her emotions towards the blonde. Will Regina face the feelings her heart is throwing at her or will it be too late for the Mayor and the Saviour to have that desired happy ending. AU/SQ/Angsty
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so this is my first take on a multi-chapter OUAT fic, so any feedback would be fab.**

 **Erm? This is SwanQueen so take it or leave it pals.**

 **This is very AU so be warned, but I tried to fit things into how the characters would act the best I could (with a lot of help from my girlfriend so yeah, thank you too)**

 **This is rated T for its language and also the sexual nature but, nothing gets too graphic so it is not worth the M rating, but if things get too steamy I will make sure to warn all before hand.**

 **Anything else? Nope not really. Enjoy and don't forget to review, favourite and follow :)**

* * *

 **[Emma S, Regina M/Evil Queen] Henry M**

 **Plot: Emma is running out of time and Regina is struggling with her emotions towards the blonde. Will Regina face the feelings her heart is throwing at her or will it be too late for the Mayor and the Saviour to have that desired happy ending. AU/SQ/Angsty**

Emma felt her eyes sting as they welcomed the sunlight from the window. She rolled over with a stretch, grinning widely at the sleeping figure next to her. Who knew that the one person who could make her more happy than she has ever felt would be the Evil Queen Regina. She couldn't help but admire how at peace her features were as she slept, every now again her nose twitching causing a small giggle to escape Emma's lips. She was so invested in staring at the woman's lips she never noticed the brown orbs staring up at her until those lips opened, a few simple words slipping out from her moist tongue.

"Well hello there" Emma grinned, placing a small kiss on her lips.

"Hi" Regina sat up along side the blonde haired beauty, raising her eye brows as she stood suddenly, standing at the foot of her bed with just a bra and underwear on.

"We need stop meeting like this Miss Swan" Emma grinned as she leaned forward, her cleavage directly in Regina's eye line causing her mouth to water.

"Really? I kinda like our occasional hook ups"

"Occasional? We have been at it for 3 consecutive weeks in a row, not to mention the countless times before that" Emma laughed, grabbing a large t-shirt that she has caught Regina sleeping in sometimes before throwing it over her head, it coming down just below her waist.

"Yeah well, if I were you, I'd take that as a good thing" She winked before slivering out the room to make coffee. Regina smirked as she grabbed a pair of shorts and a t-shirt, following the blonde into the kitchen where she had brewed a pot of coffee. A seductive smile grew on her face as she watched the blonde who stood at the counter, her hips swaying as she patiently waited for the coffee to brew. She took her chance and headed over to her, wrapping her arms around Emma's waist causing goosebumps to dance across the blondes skin.

"How about some breakfast with that?" Regina offered, Emma turning around to face the brunette.

"Hm? How about we skip breakfast and go right to dessert?" She dove in for a hungry kiss, Regina's hand entwining behind the blondes neck. The two were startled out of the kiss when they heard Henry coming down the stairs. In the moment Emma turned around and pushed Regina to the floor, the two trying to suppress their laughs as Henry entered the room, Regina staying hidden.

"Oh? Hi Mom, where is, other Mom?" Emma turned to him, an embarrassed smile plastered on her face.

"Oh hey kid! I think she went out. Is everything okay?"

"Yeah I couldn't find my checkered scarf but, it's here" Emma turned to where he was pointing, it being on the counter behind where Regina was hiding. Henry went to grab it, Emma jumping at it before he could round the counter, almost tripping over Regina in the midst of it.

"Here you go" She threw it at him, grinning childishly towards him.

"Why are you here anyway?" Emma froze. Why was she here? _Sorry kid I was just sleeping with your other mom._

"I was having a few drinks with your mom and fell asleep on the sofa" He nodded, grabbing his bag. She heard the door open, sighing before he shouted through the hall.

"That's my other moms t-shirt and the sofa is practically untouched" The door slammed shut, stunning the two woman into silence, before they shared a look and burst into a fit of laughter. Emma heaved Regina up, catching her lips in a kiss before finishing the coffee.

"That was a close one" Regina commented, sitting on the counter top.

"I know. Maybe if we, I don't know, came out to everyone things would be easier?" Regina laughed again, Emma cringing.

"You mean tell everyone that we are a thing? No thank you" She continued laughing as she got down and headed to her room to get changed, Emma quietly laughing after her, turning away to hide the pain crossing her face. She knew it was a lot to ask, but she was sick of lying to everyone. Her parents, her son, herself. She kept telling herself that it was just hook ups, but she couldn't deny the feelings bubbling inside. _She was falling for Regina_. She sighed and poured the coffee, cursing out loud when she spilt the coffee on her hand, her head swimming momentarily.

"Shit!" She grabbed a towel and pressed it on her hand, wiping away the hot liquid. She frowned at herself, wondering what the hell had happened. Shrugging it off, she double checked she had cleared all the coffee spilt and proceeded to take Regina her cup. She entered the bedroom just as Regina put on her blazer jacket.

"So, should we go for breakfast at Granny's" Emma handed her the coffee, placing hers on the cabinet so she could grab her clothes, not answering Regina who stared at her. She silently put on her jeans, not bothering to take off the t-shirt as she tucked it into her jeans, throwing on her black leather jacket.

"So? Are you coming?" Regina asked again, Emma sending her a small smile.

"I think I might go home for a bit. I will see you later" She abandoned her coffee, leaving Regina stunned in the bedroom.

"But we always go for breakfast" Regina frowned, jumping when the door slammed shut in the hall. Emma just managed to get to the trash can not far from Regina's house before violently throwing up, thanking God that nobody was around to see. She dialled the first number she thought of, making sure she was steady before heading off again.

"Dr Whale, I need you to meet me asap. Alone" Emma headed straight for the back entrance of the hospital, Whale meeting her outside.

"Miss Swan, it's a pleasure" She rolled her eyes, following him inside where he took her to a room, shutting the door.

"What seems to be the problem?"

"I've been feeling really light headed for the past few weeks, and I have the occasional dizzy spell. And I have been throwing up randomly- I know it doesn't seem strange but, I have an off feeling and wanted to see what you could do" Whale nodded slowly, rubbing his chin.

"Well it could be anything. It could be a stomach bug, the flu- but I will do some routine checks. Can I ask, why do you want this to be such a secret" She shrugged slightly, knowing that with her life at the moment another secret would send her over the edge but, she had a feeling.

"I told you, I have an off feeling" He nodded, taking her out to the MRI room, Emma glad nobody was assisting him. Half an hour later, Emma jumped off the examination table when Whale entered the room, but something was strange about him. His whole approach had changed.

"What's wrong?"


	2. Chapter 2

**I never received many reviews from chapter one which is kind of down putting but, we must go on I guess!**

 **So this is a straight continuation from chapter one. Things are about to get a little bumpy for Emma, and not in a good way.**

 **Don't forget to review!**

"Take a seat Emma" He called her Emma- something was not right.

"Whale what is going on?"

"You have what we refer to as a brain bomb" Emma frowned, sitting down slowly.

"What does that mean?"

"I don't know how else to put this Emma-" She interrupted him, her patience thinning.

"Just tell me Whale! I can take it"

"You have a tumour Emma. An incurable one. Its not going to stop growing, and it is fatal" He knew to stop talking as her eyes went vacant, her face contorting in all kinds of heartbreak.

"You mean, I am going to die, no matter what I do, this bomb is going to kill me?"

"Yes it is" She shook her head, standing to pace.

"No, come on you are all from another world for crying out loud, there has to be something we can do! Gold- he can do something! He is the dark one for Gods sake!" She was no about to let some damn tumour kill her.

"Emma, magic cannot fix everything, you know this"

"Whale please, I have known my parents for 3 years, my son for just under 4. I need more time. This cannot be it" He sighed and nodded, allowing her to call Gold. Within seconds he was before them, his face showing high levels of annoyance.

"Miss Swan, what is the meaning of this?"

"I need your help Gold" She was standing right up to him now, her hands shaking violently.

"Whale tell him" She said, not breaking eye contact with the old man.

"Emma has an incurable tumour. Within the next few months it will kill her, unless there is something you can do" Gold's eyes fell suddenly, as if a wave of sympathy suddenly over took him.

"Why me? Why not the blue fairy"

"Because, that is light magic, and you know just as well as I do that dark magic is stronger and pushes more boundaries. If you can't help me, nothing can" He sighed. He hadn't come across anything like this ever. He looked at the scans, looking up at Whale.

"And you're saying that if this grows it will surely kill her" He nodded, Gold holding out his hands.

"Well then, we stop it from growing" He made it sound so simple, Whale seemed optimistic but Emma wasn't sure. For something like this it seemed to easy. Gold sat Emma down and suddenly purple powder was shooting out of his hands, Emma closing her eyes. A few seconds later she peeked her eyes open, the two men staring down at her.

"Well? How do you feel?" Emma shrugged.

"No different" Whale guided her to the MRI room for the second time that day, Emma and Gold waiting in the room once it was finished for Whale to return. Emma sat on a chair with her knees pulled up tight to her chest, Gold watching her from the other side of the room.

"What do you want?" She asked suddenly, Gold frowning.

"You know, all magic comes with a price. So, what do you want, if it works?" He sighed, leaning against his walking stick.

"Nothing. You're the mother to my grandson. And I know I am the dark one but it wouldn't feel right not helping you" She raised her eyebrows, though she still couldn't look him in the eye.

"Wow Gold, that black heart is starting to light up more and more everyday" They laughed, falling into a moderately comfortable silence. It felt like only seconds had passed when Whale come back in, but his face was not what Emma nor Gold had expected.

"It didn't work did it?"

"It made it grow. Only by not even an inch but it much have backfired. It could have been your magic, its light and it could have protected you from the dark magic. I'm sorry Emma" Gold looked more than disappointed. He was a lot more optimistic than Emma but she had expected the worst.

"How long do I have?"

"I'd say 4 months at the most" She laughed slightly, rubbing her head.

"I won't even make it till Christmas?" The two men shared a look of pure pain, Emma standing suddenly.

"What next?"

"I can give you some medication to stop with the nausea but sooner or later your memory will fade and your appetite. Your vision will also be impaired at later stages"

"Okay so once I am blind, I'm screwed" Whale hated the way she had put it but it was fact.

"Yes" She nodded, running her hand through her hair.

"I need some time, alone. Thank you both for what you did, and if you could, please keep it to yourself. I will tell everyone when I am ready" Before either of the two men could protest she was out the room, heading home to get changed. She was in desperate need for a long, scenic run. She thanked God her parents were out, meaning she could get changed and disappear for a few hours without anyone noticing. She grabbed her IPod and headphones and began untangling them as she headed down the street, straight towards the main road that led to the woods. She almost ran over Gold who stopped her in her tracks, Emma looking up at him.

"You forgot the medication" He held it up, Emma snatching it out of his hand roughly.

"Thanks for keeping things on the down low Gold" She snarled, looking down at the large box of pills.

"One daily before breakfast" He explained, but she ignored him.

"Can you like, I don't know, puff it to my bedroom so nobody can see it?" He sighed, clicking his fingers, Emma sighing happily when the box disappeared.

"Thank you, now, I really have to go" She went to walk away, Gold grabbing hold of her wrist making her cringe.

"Miss Swan-" She sighed interrupting him, looking him dead in the eye as she spoke.

"I know, this isn't something I should be dealing with alone, but right now, my head isn't even wrapped around this, so how am I supposed to tell them all when I don't even understand what is happening. You need to give me time, I am trusting you to do that for me" He nodded his head, letting go of her.

"Thank you" She watched him walk away to his shop, turning around to see Regina coming up the road, waving her to come over. She felt a pain shoot through her heart as she put in her headphones and all but sprinted down the road past her, Regina's arm dropping to her side. She watched as the blonde disappeared down the road, a sad sigh escaping her lips.

* * *

Henry and Regina sat at a table at Granny's, Granny preparing their regular meals for their night together that they have every Wednesday.

"So, hungover?" He asked, Regina chocking slightly on her coffee.

"Excuse me?"

"You and mom, you were drinking last night"

"Oh right, not really. We didn't have many" Regina knew he was not buying their act but, she was not about to confide in her teenage son about her love life. Could she even call it a love life? Occasional hook ups maybe? _Occasional hook ups with an amazing, mesmerizing, perfect woman._ She just smiled at Henry, ignoring his looks as she thanked Granny when she brought the food over. They ate in silence, Henry perking up when he saw his grandparents walk in, their faces covered in worry.

"Sorry to disturb your night with Henry, Regina, but do you know where Emma is?"


	3. Chapter 3

After an hour of looking, everyone regrouped outside Regina's house, Mary Margaret and David even more worried than before.

"It's not like her to disappear like this" She complained, Henry agreeing.

"Give it another hour, go and wait at home and if she doesn't make sign of appearing we will get the town out looking for he" Regina reasoned, trying to hide her bubbling worry as she watched the worried couple walk away.

"I am going to round the block one more time and then I will be back" Henry told her, Regina nodding, kissing his forehead as she watched him walk away. She stayed outside for a few minutes, trying to calm her worries, but nothing was working- she wanted to get back out there looking, where could Emma have gone? She turned to get into her car when she spotted the blonde walking down the street, running up to her, startling Emma.

"Where have you been? We have been looking everywhere for you! Your parents are worried sick, I was worried" Emma felt her instincts react before she could think and dove in for a hungry kiss, Regina melting into her arms. When the oxygen ran low, they parted, but Emma got a different response from the brunette than she was expecting.

"Emma what are you doing? Someone could have seen us!" Emma fell back slightly, nodding her head slowly, Regina frowning when the blonde suddenly avoided eye contact.

"I just, had to do that" She admitted, taking off again down the street, Regina standing in the middle of the road in shock. Her fingers traced her lips in a trance, wondering how Emma could entrance her so much, more than anyone had in her entire life. What they had was magical.

\\\

Emma waited anxiously on the beach, knowing that what she was about to do would either end terribly or go kinda well. She was expecting the worst.

"Mom?" She turned around when she heard Henry call out, running up to embrace him in a hug.

"Hey Kid" She sighed happily, guiding him down onto a nearby bench. She sat opposite him, bringing her knees up to her chest as if it would protect her.

"What's going on?" She grabbed his hand suddenly, squeezing it tightly between her cold fingers.

"You know that no matter what, I love you right?" He frowned, nodding his head slowly.

"Of course I do"

"I think I am in love with your mom" He laughed suddenly, Emma pulling back.

"I know mom. You two aren't very good at hiding it" Emma smiled slightly, running her hand through her hair.

"Well, I wasn't expecting that"

"Did you think I would feel hurt by this? I want you both to be happy, we could be a family" Emma felt her heart twinge slightly, tears building up in her eyes causing Henry's face to fall.

"Mom? There is more isn't there?" She nodded, letting out a shaky breath as she looked him dead in the eye.

"I'm sick Henry"

"Like when I had the stomach flu sick?" She smiled slightly at how innocent he was, shaking her head.

"Not quite Henry. This sick is not like your flu. It's a bit worse than that, I'm not going to get better Henry" He frowned standing up to face her.

"No, you're magical, magic can help make you better" She sat up and grabbed his hand, whether to sooth him or steady her shaking hands she didn't know.

"I tried Henry, your grandpa did everything he could but it didn't work, it made it worse" A tear rolled down his cheek as she spoke, her hand resting on his cheek.

"What's wrong with you?"

"I have a thing in my brain, and its only going to get bigger and I'm not going to make it much longer" A small sob escaped his lips as he wrapped her up in his arms, burying his head in her neck.

"You can't die mom" She tried to control herself the best she could, squeezing him back with everything she had.

"I'm so sorry this happened Henry"

"Do grandma and grandpa know?" She shook her head, standing with his hand still in his.

"Nope, but that won't be lasting much longer" They started the slow walk to her parents loft, Emma hearts shattering at every sniffle that Henry made as they strolled down the street.

"Do you want me to walk you home?" She asked him but he only clung onto her more, shaking his head.

"Can I stay with you tonight, please?" She smiled sadly and nodded.

"Take my phone and tell your mom. I have some large tops in my wardrobe you can sleep in. I want you to stay upstairs while I speak to them okay?" He nodded and took her phone.

"Does she know?" Emma sighed, running her free hand down her arm nervously.

"Not yet kid, but I will tell her" He nodded, nudging her leg slightly.

"Race you to the top?" She laughed, starting up the stairs.

"You're on" They reached the door, both heaving slightly but grins on their faces. It made things seem normal for a moment. Before she opened the door he hugged her once more, her eyes watering nice again.

"I love you mom" She kissed his head and opened the door, Henry running straight up the stairs, David and Mary Margaret at Emma's side, wrapping her up between them.

"Emma we were so worried! Are you okay?" She took a shaky breath and pulled away, smiling slightly.

"Come and sit down, we need to talk" Emma guided them to the sofa, taking her mothers hand in hers.

"Emma you're scaring me" She whispered, David taking his wife's hand as he and Emma shared a small look.

"I have been feeling sick for the past few days. Dizzy spells, nausea" Mary Margaret gasped, her face breaking out in a grin.

"Oh my God Emma, are you pregnant?" Emma coughed slightly, shaking her head.

"No mom" She scoffed, squeezing her daughters hand.

"Come on Emma, you hardly stay at home anymore, you're telling me you haven't been spending them with someone else"

"Well I have but, it isn't what you think" David perked up, his protective dad side shining brightly.

"Emma who is he?" She cringed, leaning back slightly.

"It's not a he" She whispered, both her parents jaws dropping. Okay this was not how this was supposed to go at all. Sure telling Henry was okay but she had planned on telling her parents she was gay in a completely different way.

"Wait? You and Regina, am I right? I am right aren't I?" Mary Margaret expressed happily, Emma slowly nodding.

"It isn't what you think and I really want this to stay between us right now" They nodded, but their smiled were not fading. They actually looked happy, how could she tell them now. Her hesitation was a strong aroma, David's face falling.

"There is more?" She nodded, clearing her throat.

"You said you were feeling sick?" She could sense the mood suddenly shift, her eyes not being able to meet theirs anymore.

"I went to see Whale this morning, I had a feeling. He did a complete work up on me and something funny came back. I have a tumour on my brain. It's fast growing and incurable. I had Gold work on me, I knew that if dark magic couldn't help then light magic would be just as useless and wanted to try everything. It back fired, I only have a few months left" She watched as her mothers hand flew to her mouth, neither of them being able to speak, Emma feeling a build up of emotion within her, waiting for her to break.

"You're going to die?" She nodded her head, Mary Margaret shaking her head.

"We only just got you back. How are we supposed to go on without you?" Emma felt a tear roll down her cheek, David leaning forward to wipe it away.

"You guys will be okay, I just, I want to take the most of the time I have left, and, I need you guys to do the same. If not for me then, for Henry" She heard the sound of him coming down the stairs, Henry being at her side, Emma leaning into him as he buried his head into her neck. They all huddled together, their tears mixing together, hearts breaking all around. It made it all so real, she was going to die, and there wasn't anything anyone could do to stop it.


	4. Chapter 4

Emma hardly slept that night, her tossing and turning leading to her actually picking up a book to try and entertain herself at 3.47am. She could hear Regina's teasing voice in the back of her mind, _Emma Swan, reading? I must be dreaming!_ Emma hated reading, everyone knew it, but she didn't know what else to do. She felt like if she slept it would waste time, something she did not have much of, but no matter how hard she tried she couldn't get Henry awake. Once he was asleep, he was asleep for the night, no exception. She thought about calling Regina, she knew that no matter what time it was if Emma needed her she would be awake, but her mind flashed back to their last kiss. _Someone could have seen._ She was not about to risk her reputation and commit herself to Emma and she didn't know if she could do it anymore. The more they hooked up, the further in love Emma fell, and if Regina wasn't feeling the same back, it would just ruin Emma, and that was something she couldn't afford right now. Her time was limited and she was not about to waste it on a loveless relationship, no matter how much she loved the recipient. Once the clock hit 7.30am Emma knew it was a reasonable time to get up and decided to get ready and go for a coffee. She left a note on the kitchen side for her parents and Henry, saying that she was at Granny's and would bring breakfast home and also to let Henry have the day off. She knew Regina would hate it and frankly so did she but she wanted a day with just him and her parents, especially how yesterday went she really needed it. Grabbing her keys she skipped out the door, trying to treat it like any other day. _It's just breakfast Emma, you're just going to get breakfast. To cheer up your parents and son because you are dying of course. Damnit_. It didn't last long. She sighed and rounded the corner, her feet slowing when she spotted Regina outside Granny's. She tried to take her eyes off the woman as she got closer but she was so enchanting. As she neared, she frowned when she saw Regina was clearly in a heated conversation with Graham. Her eyes went wide when the two locked lips suddenly, her body freezing on the spot. Regina openly kisses Graham but when it comes to kissing her she was ashamed. She really didn't feel the same way, it was all in Emma's head. She felt the tears build up in her eyes as she took off down the road, hiding away in an alley, her silent sobs shaking her fragile frame as she slid down the wall, her whole world crumbling around her. She actually fell for it, she believed that her and Regina and Henry could have a happy ending, but she was wrong. She was so stupid. _So stupid._ Wiping away the tears from her wet cheeks, she pushed everything back and stood, shaking her shoulders. She was not about to ruin her last few months with her parents and wouldn't let Regina do this to her; but with every step she took she felt her heart break slightly more. She had plans, so many plans and it was all ruined. She had fallen so hard for the brunette and had gotten herself into a mess. But it didn't matter, she was going to be gone soon. She was grateful nobody was awake when she returned home, throwing away the note so nobody knew she had even left. She sat on the sofa with her knees pulled up tight to her chest, her mind running 1000 miles per hour. She jumped when her phone went off, looking down to see a message from Regina. Everything sense related in her mind told her to ignore it but her heart pulled her hand to pick the device up. _We need to talk. Come around in 20? Regina_. She thought the urge to throw her phone across the room and resulted in turning the thing off and dumping it on the table. Not long after Emma heard movement behind her, her parents coming out to see her.

"Hey! How long have you been up?" Emma smiled slightly, allowing her mother so sit down next to her while her father started on breakfast.

"Only a few minutes"

"Henry is going to be late for school" Snow commented, going to stand to get him up but Emma grabbed her hand, shaking her head.

"Keep him off, just for today. Please?" Charming and Snow shared a look, smiling.

"Of course. Come on, have a coffee" Charming passed around mugs, the three sitting in comfortable silence, treasuring the time together. Henry soon came down the stairs, the family settling down to eat their breakfast, but all though Emma was grateful, all she could think about was how much more complete the moment would be if she had Regina at her side.

/

Regina paced her office annoyingly. What was going on? Emma spontaneously kisses her in the middle of the street after going missing for several hours and then Henry suddenly claims to be spending a few nights with her. Was she missing something? That wasn't all that was on her mind though, what was on her mind was the kiss. How could Emma make her feel so amazing with one small act? How could Emma make her feel like the only person in the world, when everyone else in her life never even came close to making her feel so special? She grunted and stormed out her office, heading to Granny's, hoping to bump into the blonde. She needed to see her. Upon heading to Granny's, she bumped into Graham, her mind sparking to life suddenly. Her and Graham had hit it off a lot of times before the curse broke, so why did she not feel the way she did with Emma when she was with him?

"Graham!" He turned to face her, a smile on his face.

"Regina, what can I do for you?" She stopped short in front of him, the two standing in the entrance to Granny's.

"When we used to see each other, how did I make you feel?" She asked awkwardly, Graham frowning.

"You had my heart" She pulled back, her eyes wide but Graham laughed, shaking his head.

"No not like that! You literally had my heart so whatever I felt wasn't real" She laughed slightly, rubbing her neck with a nod. He was right, she needed a different tactic.

"I am going to kiss you, I just to try something" He frowned and went to protest but before he could Regina jumped in and kissed him hard and long on the lips. Despite the depth of the kiss, Regina felt nothing, her eyes opening mid way, Graham frozen in shock. She pulled back, sighing suddenly.

"It's her. It's all about her" She whispered, a faded smile spreading across her face. It wasn't the kiss, it was who she was kissing. Emma was the one who made her feel magical, made her feel special. It was all about her. She wasn't just the kissing and the fact it was Emma she was kissing, it was everything, it was about the fact she was falling in love with Emma.

"Thank you Graham" She ran off, leaving Graham confused and lost, his hands still out stretched.

"You're welcome?" He shook his head and carried on into Granny's, Regina heading straight home. She couldn't shake the grin off her face as she started tottering around her kitchen, wrapping her apron around her waist. 12 pancakes, 6 rounds of toast, a freshly brewed coffee pot and a pile of bacon and sausage later she sent a text to Emma inviting her around, rubbing her hands together happily. She set the table up and placed a candle in the middle, running into her bedroom to throw on something more comfortable. She grabbed a pair of shorts and a large blouse, making sure the first few buttons were unbuttoned as she stood in the hallway, casually waiting on Emma. 30 minutes passed, Regina getting anxious as she continuously checked her phone. Emma always responded to her text messages. Once the hour mark hit the food was cold and stale and still, Emma was yet to show up. She sent her another message, and another and another but Emma never got back to her. The day slowly dragged by, Regina resulting in sitting on the couch with a glass of red wine, a sad sigh escaping her lips as the clock hit 9pm. She still hadn't heard from Emma. Huffing heavily, she sulked into her bedroom to change into her silk pyjamas, lying on her bed in a ball, a tear rolling down her cheek. It was the longest Emma had gone without contact, it wasn't like her. She slugged into the kitchen and blew out the candle, ignoring the food that was abandoned on the table as she made her way back to her bed. She couldn't help but notice how empty it was without Emma. Eventually she cried herself to sleep, the morning coming by faster than expected. She sighed as she entered the kitchen, binning all the food, clearing away the perfect mess she had made. Checking her phone, she noticed the lack of communication from anyone, wondering how it all went so wrong. Her happy ending was slipping away.


	5. Chapter 5

A week had passed since Emma had found out her dreaded fate. She had completely withdrawn herself from Regina and hadn't seen the woman she was so deeply in love with since their last night together. Henry and her parents hated how much she had drawn into herself and knew that amending her relationship with Regina would help her much, but so far their persuasion was going in one ear and out the other. Snow and Henry stood outside the bathroom, cringing at ever gag that escaped Emma's lips. She had been standing over the toilet throwing up for over 20 minutes concerning the two. Charming had taken over full custody of being sheriff so was still in the station after doing a night shift so they were left alone to help Emma the best they could. Things went silent behind the wooden door, Snow knocking slightly.

"Emma? Is everything okay?" She heard her daughter clear her throat, her voice shaky as it vibrated through to them.

"I think we need to call Whale" Henry stepped forward, placing his hand on the door knob, knowing that if necessary he will barge in on his mother.

"Mom what's wrong?" There was a moment of silence before she spoke, the emotion behind her voice startling.

"My vision, it keeps going blurry" Snow and Henry shared a look, Henry not thinking as he pushed the door open. Snow was at her daughter's side in an instant, Emma sitting on the toilet, her head in her hands.

"Can you see? Do you want me to get him to come here?" Emma shook her head, looking up. They could see the glazed look in her eyes, the tears ready to fall.

"I am fine now. It went completely dark just then. I thought it was gone" She whispered, burying her head into Snow's neck, a sniffle escaping her nose as Snow pressed her further into herself.

"It's okay, you're okay" She soothed, Emma nodding her head, escaping Henry's comforting hug as she pulled him closer to her other side.

"Do you want us to come with you to see him? We can pick up your father on the way" Emma shook her head, looking up, blinking her eyes rapidly to double check her vision, sighing when everything was back to normal.

"I'm okay, I just, got scared. I can go on my own"

"At least let me come with you" Henry persisted, Emma nodding, Snow at least glad she wasn't going alone.

"I am sorry for scaring you"

"Never apologise Emma" Snow scolded, Emma smirking. She always teased her mother for some things she said, having to remind her she was a well-functioning adult and not a child.

"Sorry mom" Snow smacked her arm slightly, the three sharing a small laugh as Snow helped Emma up, the blonde getting ready, Henry meeting her at the door.

"I called Whale. He is waiting for you at the hospital" Snow told Emma, fixing her daughters hair over her leather jacket, gasping slightly when Emma wrapped her up in a hug.

"Thank you. I love you" She whispered, Snow kissing her ear slightly, nodding her head.

"I love you too Emma" They parted, Snow finally allowing a tear to roll down her cheek when Henry closed the door behind himself.

/

Henry and Emma walked down the road slowly, Henry keeping close to Emma in case another spell took over her. He jumped when Emma stopped in her tracks, her eyes wide.

"What's wrong?" He asked worriedly, Emma looking down at him.

"We were supposed to go to Granny's for dinner" Henry sighed heavily, dragging her arm so they continued walking.

"I would rather go and see whale rather than eat a burger at Granny's. It's fine, we can go for late dinner tonight"

"But you are back with your mom" She complained, Henry rolling his eyes.

"Mom its fine. We can go tomorrow" She sulked after him, them bumping into Gold who greeted them happily, much for Henry's surprise.

"Henry, Miss Swan. Are you off to Grany's" Emma smiled, knowing that despite their past her and Gold were on a sort of good path with each other.

"No we are, going to see Whale" She told him, henry tugging on her arm slightly.

"It's okay Henry, he knows" She told him, Gold frowning.

"I thought he wanted check up's every three weeks"

"I had an episode this morning. My eye sight went" She noticed his face fall, sending him a look to not worry.

"Well, I could take Henry if you want. We could go to Granny's" He offered, Henry perking up slightly.

"You don't have to Gold" Emma persisted, Gold holding out his arms comfortingly.

"He is my grandson after all, it could be fun, right Henry?"

"I guess so, are you going to be okay?" He asked Emma, her face breaking out into a smile.

"I will be fine Henry. Can you drop him off at Regina's in a few hours, it's her night with him"

"Of course" Henry hugged his mother and she watched as the two walked off, sighing heavily. She loved Henry but she was glad he wasn't going to be here for this. She headed to the hospital, Whale greeting her in the waiting room. They proceeded with a scan and he took them to an examination room.

"Snow White told me your sight went this morning" He stated, shining a torch in Emma's eye as she following the light.

"It did. I thought that was one of the late stages. You told me a few months, it's been a week" She complained, wondering if Gold's spell had backfired more than they thought.

"Well it was, but your eyes look fine. Let me take some blood and run some tests, and I will also go and collect your scan" She nodded, watching him leave the room with a vile of her blood. She sat anxiously waiting for him, wondering if her limited time had been narrowed more. He come back in with a file and some sheets of paper.

"Okay so, your scan shows some movement, the tumour has grown but only slightly which is good because it isn't at a fatal point yet. Also, the direction has shifted so your sight will no longer be impaired; it is moving more towards your sense; so smell, taste, touch. And it also looks as if your memories could be spared also; we will just have to see with time depending on how it grows and what shape it takes" Emma felt a sigh slip from her mouth, nodding her head to the information.

"Okay so I don't have to worry about my sight, I just have to keep an eye on my sense. But what about this morning? It went completely dark for some time, should I be worried still?"

"That is a different matter. I understand the stress on your body and that you are getting increasingly sicker as the days go on, but your lack of nutrition is worrying. You aren't going to help yourself if you starve yourself Emma. And don't tell me you have been eating because the tests show a different story. I want at least 3 meals today or 2 large ones, and I will be checking in with your family to make sure you keep this up. Otherwise I will admit you and put you on a drip" She cringed, nodding her head as she ran her fingers through her hair.

"Okay I will, I am sorry. I just, have a lot on my mind" She hated the saying, considering she actually did have a lot on her mind, a tumour to be exact. He nodded, understanding that it was a lot to process.

"Maybe I could assign you to talk to Archie, get some of your feelings out?"

"No, I think, I have been distant from my parents and Henry. Maybe talking to them would help?"

"Good, this is progress Emma. I am going to prescribe you some more tablets so you can pick them up on your way home. I will see you in 2 weeks, but if any more things seem worrying to you, you know where I am" She thanked him, leaving the room with his prescription. She headed to the pharmacy, picking up her tablets, knowing that she now had enough to last her another month so she could still go through 2 appointments before needing more. She hated being on tablets, considering she had a problem with anti-depressants after giving up Henry but they actually helped, and if she wasn't feeling ill 24/7 she could actually live the rest of her life out easily. Regina was the only one she had opened up to about her problem, having woken up severely hungover one morning and refusing to take anything for it. Regina had found this strange and questioned her. Emma found herself unable to lie to the woman and let out everything. She was so distracted by the memory she never noticed herself run into someone, the pills falling out her hands.

"I am so sorry" Emma apologised, picking up the packet only to look up and see Regina staring at her wide eyed, Emma's face falling.


	6. Chapter 6

"Oh, Regina" She whispered, standing up straight. The two hadn't even made eye contact since that morning a week ago so Emma felt the awkwardness rising between the two

"Emma, I thought it was your day with Henry?" She asked, noticing their son was not with the blonde.

"Oh, I had something to do so Gold took him for a few hours. They went to Granny's for dinner" Regina frowned, wondering what was going through Emma's mind for leaving Henry with Gold.

"You left him with Gold? What could have been so important?" Emma was shocked at the accusing tone in the brunette's voice, stepping back slightly, clutching the packet of pills in her hand tighter. The action caused Regina to look down, her eyes narrowing.

"Emma what is going on?"

"I need to go- Gold will drop Henry off later" She whispered, taking off before Regina could get out another word. Regina stood shocked in the middle of the road, turning around, noticing the blondes quick and hasty pace. She groaned out-loud, running her hand through her brown hair stress-fully. She didn't know what to do with the blonde anymore as she was clearly avoiding her and something was going on, she could just tell. She strolled towards Granny's, in desperate need for a coffee. Spotting Snow coming up from the opposite, she ran up to the woman, Snow shocked when she heard her name being called by the mayor.

"Regina- what's going on?"

"I was wondering if you had seen Emma today?" Snow slowly nodded, wondering why the brunette was suddenly curious.

"I live with her Regina" Regina cringed, laughing slightly.

"Right, sorry. I saw her before, and I was wondering if you knew why she had given Henry to Gold for the day. It seems really out of character"

"Oh right, she had somewhere to be and Gold offered to spend the day with him. I saw them both before heading to the library, Henry is having a lot of fun so you should't be worried"

"Do you know where?" Snow went silent, Regina understanding that she was totally invading her privacy and was cooping very low going to her mother.

"I'm sorry- I don't mean to pry, but she has been avoiding me and I just need to know that she is okay" Snow knew that Emma's feelings towards Regina were strong and why she had pulled back at such a time was unknown to them all. It pained Snow to see her daughter in such a struggle inwardly, so she was going to do whatever she could to get her daughter to open back up, now more than ever.

"I know, and I would tell you but, it isn't my mouth the story should be coming from. I know how she feels about you Regina and I want her back in your life more than you would think" Regina was shocked by the outburst from Snow, but nodded along nevertheless.

"What can I do?"

"Leave it to me, but I need to know, what are your feelings towards her?" Regina stood silent for a few seconds, but without hesitation, the words slipped out of her mouth, Snow's lips curling upwards wit pure joy.

"I love her" Nodding, Snow grasped Regina's hand, sighing heavily.

"I have your back Regina. Go home, and cook a meal for three" Regina watched Snow walk into Granny's, her need for a coffee out the window as she headed straight home. She decided to change into something more comfortably, grabbing a pair of sweats from the bedroom with a cropped bra, her hair tied back in a low pony. Apron on and music loud, she started the meal, Emma on her mind the entire time.

* * *

Emma was sat on the sofa in her jeans and sweatshirt, twirling her glass of water around mindlessly. Snow and David stood in the kitchen watching her with sad expressions, them all snapping out of their hazes when someone knocked on the door. Emma got up and opened in, shocked to see Henry smiling up at her.

"Kid, what are you doing here, you were supposed to go home?"

"I know, but I forgot my backpack" Emma frowned, having been sure he had it on when she passed him onto Gold.

"Well, I can't let you walk home on your own now" She groaned, Henry winking at Snow as he walked passed to go upstairs. Snow, early on, had grabbed Henry and Gold, telling them of her plan to get Emma back with Regina, Henry being more than open with the idea. She had brought his backpack back with her and put it in Emma's bedroom so he would have to come back for it, and Emma would have to walk him home.

"So, are you ready?" He grinned, Emma rolling her eyes, nodding her head. Henry hugged David and Snow as he followed Emma out who shut the door behind herself.

"Do you think it'll work?" David asked Snow who grasped his hand thoughtfully, allowing him to place a kiss on her head.

"I really hope so"

* * *

"So, how was your day with Gold?" Emma asked as they headed down the road, Henry smiling happily.

"It was really good. We had dinner at Granny's and he let me have a sundae after my burger, then he took me to the library and showed me loads of really old books and the history behind them. Oh and he took me to his shop and was showing me some magic books- it was actually really fun. We are going to do it again next Saturday, if that is okay with you?" Emma was surprised at how happy he sounded, not expecting Gold to be the grandfather type, but he had done good today.

"Of course kid, I'm glad you had fun" Turing serious for a second, Henry looked up at his mom, reading her expressions as he asked his next question.

"How was your appointment with Whale?" She knew best to lie to him, especially now considering the situation they were in so was honest with him, promising Whale she would open up more anyway.

"My eyesight is fine, he did some scans and said that the tumour had changed direction and was heading more towards my other sense, like touch and smell. And my memories might be spared as well"

"Why did your sight go this morning?"

"He said I was run down, and needed to start eating more. I have been skipping some meals so it took it's toll on my body a little bit" He frowned, nodding his head as they carried on home. She walked him up the pathway home, knowing it would be obviously rude if she stayed at the gate. Regina saw them approaching from the kitchen window and met them at the door, smiling at Henry who hugged her. Emma tried to ignore the fact she was wearing only a bra and sweatpants on, clearing her throat awkwardly, looking away from the brunette.

"Sorry he is late- he left his backpack at mine so Gold brought him there to pick it up. I will make sure he has everything before leaving next week" Regina nodded her thanks, Henry standing in the doorway watching them interact.

"Thank you for walking him here. I have a lasagna in the oven, if you want to join us for dinner" Emma looked up slightly, her head shaking from side to side.

"I should be getting back, it's been a long day-" Before she could turn around, Henry interrupted her, his voice low.

"But you just said you need to eat more" Cringing at his concerned tone, she looked back up, the confusion on Regina's face concerning. Now was not the time.

"I guess I could stay for dinner" Regina sighed happily, opening the door further for Emma to come in. The blonde went straight to the table, sitting down next to Henry who followed. Regina went to change into a different top, Emma nudging Henry who looked up with an innocent grin.

"Not cool kid" She whispered, Henry sighing.

"I just want to make sure you are eating" She could still hear the menacing tone in his voice, rolling her eyes causing him to laugh.

"Not tonight, okay?" He nodded, knowing exactly what she meant. The two fell silent when Regina come back in, now wearing a vest top over her bra. Emma had to admit, she loved Regina's lasagnas.


	7. Chapter 7

Regina was happy that Emma had agreed to stay for dinner, happily dishing out the lasagna onto three plates, sitting comfortably opposite Emma and Regina.

"How was your day with Gold?" Regina asked Henry who was stuffing his face delicately.

"It was great! He took me to Granny's and he let me have a sundae after my burger, then he took me to the library and showed me loads of really old books and the history behind them. Oh and he took me to his shop and was showing me some magic books- he is going to pick me up from grandma's and grandpa's next week." Regina had the same reaction Emma did, the two sharing a look.

"Strange?" Regina mouthed, Emma laughing slightly as she stuffed a forkful into her mouth.

"I know." She mouthed back, Regina smiling.

"You look like you are enjoying that." Regina stated after a while, watching as Emma cleared her plate. She wasn't going to lie, she had missed Regina's cooked meals considering nobody in her household knew how to use the oven properly. It was take out or microwavable meals everyday.

"You know I love your cooking." She shot back playfully, Regina nodding along.

"I do, considering you are the worst cook ever."

"Hey, I am not that bad!" Emma placed her hand on her heart playfully, Regina scoffing slightly, leaning back in her chair.

"So that time you burnt cereal was just an accident then?" Henry chocked slightly on the mouthful of food he had just put in, taking a sip of his water as he looked up at Emma.

"How did you burn cereal?" Emma rolled her eyes, placing down her fork on her empty plate, picking up the glass of water she had, swirling it around slightly.

"I didn't burn it."

"No, you just set fire to the microwave instead." Henry laughed, knowing the time his mother was referring to now.

"Is that why you got the new microwave?" She nodded, Emma sipping at her water.

"It was not my fault. I read an article online that having your cereal hot was healthier so I made it up normal and then put it in the microwave."

"For 7 minutes." Regina added on, Henry bursting out laughing, Emma giggling along, knowing it was not her brightest moment.

"Mom, you put hot water in the cereal, you don't put it in the microwave!"

"Yeah, well I know that now" She mumbled, staring at Regina who was smiling devilishly at her. The three bickered for the rest of the night, Henry falling asleep on the couch, Regina following Emma to the door.

"Thank you again for dinner- it was lovely" Emma commented, Regina nodding her head.

"I am glad you could stay, maybe you could come around for lunch tomorrow?" Emma thought on the offer, knowing that with her situation, maybe it wouldn't be the best thing to do. She was clearly still head over heels in love with the Mayor, and it was still clear the feelings weren't mutual, but, Emma just loved spending time with her.

"Sure- I guess I will see you tomorrow" Regina watched the blonde leave, making sure she was out of sight before pumping her fist in the air, cheering quietly. Maybe things were looking up after all.

* * *

Tomorrow came by fast, Regina setting up slices of a freshly made pie she had made on plates, waiting on Emma's arrival. She felt her mood lift even more when the doorbell went, opening the wooden block to see Emma smiling at her.

"I see you left the leather jacket at home today" She commented as Emma walked in, knowing that her leather jackets were her solace and it was rare to see the blonde without one.

"I see your pantsuit was not in your eye line today" Emma remarked sarcastically, Regina smirking as she shut the door, following the blonde into the kitchen. They sat and enjoyed Regina's homemade pie with small talk, Emma helping Regina clear up before the two made their way into the living area. Emma felt herself growing awkward as they sat in silence, Regina staring at the blonde intimately who was looking at the ground. She was always so open with Regina but now she felt like she was cheating her- the brunette had every right to know what was going on but, the words never seem to be fitting enough. Emma had been staring into space for so long she hadn't noticed how close Regina had moved to her until she practically felt her breath on her neck, looking up shocked, Regina's face inches from hers.

"Regina I-"She never had a chance to get out the rest of her sentence as Regina's plump, rosy lips came crashing down onto Emma's, Emma immediately melting into the kiss, her hand running through Regina's hair. Emma felt all her worries in the moment slip away as Regina completely took hold of her. She always felt safe in Regina's arms, felt at home and right. This was how she wanted to feel for the rest of her life, no matter how short it would be.

* * *

Emma lay in bed next to Regina who was sleeping peacefully, watching as her mouth twitched happily, the smile faint on her lips. Emma wished she could wake up all the time to this; Regina sleeping next to her, no worries in the world. But it came to Emma, this was not like their normal hook ups, this was different. It was different because Emma knew nothing could progress past this. Regina wasn't in love with her, Emma was dying. It was not meant to be. Fighting the emotions ready to burst out of her chest, she slowly climbed out of bed and got changed again, making sure not to wake the sleeping brunette while doing so. She placed a light kiss on her forehead and slipped out the room, Regina feeling herself jolt awake when she heard a door shut in the distance. She stretched out and rolled over, expecting the sleeping figure of Emma to greet her, shocked at the empty sheets besides her. She sat up, keeping herself covered, looking around. The lack of clothes spread on the floor confirmed her suspicions. Emma had ran. She sighed heavily, running her hand through her hair restlessly. They were doing so well, last night and today had been almost normal for them, what had happened to make her bolt like that- it was very un-Emma like. She slowly got changed, putting dinner on for Henry who would be home from school any minute, though her heart was not in the cooking today, not at all. She wanted Emma to be at her side while she cooked, she wanted to have dinner with her two favourite people again. What was she going to do?


	8. Chapter 8

Emma wandered around for what felt like hours, finding herself sitting on the same bench where she told Henry she was sick. It seemed like fate when not long after she arrived, she would see the familiar car that belonged to Regina pull up at the beach pier. Looking down at her watch, she knew that Henry would have been home and wondered where she was and made a guess as to where Regina might find her. Regina didn't hesitate to sit down next to Emma, taking her hand in which Emma reacted by breaking the contact, standing up.

"Really? After the day we have had you're going to do this? No Emma I am done with you hiding away from me!" Regina snapped angrily, grabbing Emma's wrist to the blonde couldn't storm off. Emma never made eye contact but stayed facing away from the brunette, a tear rolling down her cheek as she spoke.

"I can't do this any more Regina- I can't run around in circles with you."

"I know I haven't been fair with you Emma but I know what I want now- I want you." Not expecting the reply she got, Emma spun around to face Regina, their eyes locking, electricity shooting through their veins. The chemistry between them was electrifying, fireworks going off around them as they took in each others features longingly.

"You what?" Emma's voice was shallow and quiet, her throat swelling with emotion.

"I want you." Regina spoke loud and clear, making it hard for Emma to have missed, but even the first time, Emma heard her, she just didn't understand.

"Regina what even am I to you? Just some fling? I am not Graham, you can't mess me around like you do him."

"Me and Graham ended a long time ago Emma." Emma scoffed, managing to rip her hand from Regina's hold.

"I am done with you lying to me Regina! I saw you two kissing outside Granny's the other week. I guess it's my own fault for falling in love with the woman who can't hold herself steady." Emma felt herself fill with guilt filled pride as Regina froze at the realisation. Emma had been withdrawing herself because she thought she was still having it on with Graham- it all made perfect sense now!

"No Emma! Oh Emma- you have it all wrong!" Rolling her eyes, the stubborn blonde crossed her arms across her chest.

"Care to elaborate?" Regina took a deep breath in, reaching out to grasp one of Emma's hands, much to her disapproval but, she needed to make herself clear to the blonde.

"We were doing, whatever we were doing for months, and the feelings I had inside where so new to me Emma I didn't know how to handle them. I was scared of the territory I had stepped in and froze. When you went missing that night and then I found you and we kissed, it was like, God- it was like if someone were to come and kill me at that point, I would have died the happiest woman alive. That is how you make me feel- you make me feel incredible and I love it. I wanted to know why I never felt like that with Daniel, or with Graham, and that is why I went to find him that morning. I kissed him and felt nothing- and that's when it hit me. I'm not in love with Graham, and it turns out, I wasn't in love with Daniel either. I am in love with you Emma." Emma felt her entire world come together and fall apart all at once.

"You're in love with me?" The question was so simple yet had so many feelings and meanings hidden behind it, Regina laughing slightly.

"Yes Emma, I am in love with you, and only you." Emma felt the world turn on its axis as the words tumbled out of her mouth, no control over the next few seconds.

"Regina I am dying." In the moment, Regina felt her hand release Emma's, them both falling to their sides limply.

"You're what?" Regina's voice was just above that of a whisper, Emma feeling a tear roll down her cheek as she spoke.

"I have a tumour, it's fast growing and fatal. Gold did some work on it but no magic can cure it, nothing can. I have 3 months, at the most to live. I didn't want to involve myself with you again because, Regina you have lost so many people, been through so much heartache, I couldn't do that to you again. I am the saviour, and I am supposed to be making everyone's lives easier and better and instead, I am making thing worse. You can't be in love with me Regina because there isn't going to be much of me to love soon." Regina's head shook from side to side, Emma trying to interpret the emotions clouding the woman's eyes, but she wasn't sure how she was feeling.

"Henry- he knows right? That's the secret he has been keeping from me?"

"I wanted you to find out from me, not anybody else." Emma felt herself growing defensive at Regina's harsh tone.

"How long have you known Emma? Where you even going to tell me?" Regina was angry, to put it lightly, as well as heartbroken, but she couldn't help but think about how Emma had hidden this from her and also made everyone else keep her in the dark. She felt unworthy to Emma, and it ruined her.

"I was probably going to tell you, but you haven't made things easy for me lately have you Regina?" Regina scoffed, crossing her arms across her chest as if protecting her from the emotions she was feeling.

"Probably Emma? That makes me feel a hell of a lot better now doesn't it! I can't believe you kept something as important as this from me! And made Henry hide things from me? Do you have no consideration for me at all?" Emma felt her temper wavering, taking a step back in disgust.

"You Regina? You think this is all about you? You haven't even stopped to ask how _I_ am coping with this! I am dying Regina, and all you can think about is you. I thought you would have actually cared but, clearly your priorities don't lie where you say they do." She turned on her heel and sprinted away, Regina standing in the middle of the beach at a loss, the tears continuously rolling down her cheeks as she watched Emma disappear out of her sight, her heart shattering with every step she took.


	9. Chapter 9

**This chapter is kinda small but I liked where it ended. Sorry it has been a while, it is really hard to write and revise and have a small social life but I am working on fitting writing into my revision timetable.**

 **Enjoy and don't forget to review! :)**

Snow and David come in, the sound of crying knocking the laughs out of them, the two sharing a look of concern.

"Emma?" Snow shouted, letting go of Davids hand as she headed up the stairs, the sight of her daughter curled up on her bed, tissues surrounding her shattering Snow's heart. David followed behind, squeezing Snow's shoulder before going to Emma's side, it still a shock to his system when Emma openly accepted his embrace. Snow was at her other side of her daughter, her sobs shattering their hearts. Their comfort seemed to calm her some, the tears stopping after a while, her sobs occasional sniffles.

"What happened?" Snow asked, Emma looking up from her place on David's lap, her face red and blotchy, Snow's thumb wiping a stray tear away.

"She hates me." Emma whispered, another gurgled sob escaping her lips as she buried her head back down into David's lap, the two concerned parents sharing a look of pure desperation. After Emma calmed down again, she explained what had happened, Snow shocked at how Regina had reacted considering how hard she had worked to get Emma back in her life.

"She might just be hurting right now Emma, don't give up on her yet." Snow tried, Emma shaking her head, the tears never ending as the continued to freely fall down her cheeks.

"You didn't see the way she looked at me Mom. She was so angry, and hurt. I ruined everything." The two didn't know what to do to cheer her up. They were at a loss. When they heard someone knock at the door, they prayed it was Regina, Snow all but full on sprinting to the door. She was disheartened when she was Henry instead, though his concerned face knocked that out of her.

"Henry what's wrong?" She let him in, David at the top of the stairs looking down at them.

"Mom come straight home and locked herself up in the bedroom. I couldn't get her out so I thought I would come here and see if Mom had come home yet." Snow sighed, nodding her head.

"She is upstairs-." She relayed the story to her grandson, Henry shaking his head with confusion.

"No- she wouldn't react like that. She loves mom, and she is dying! She wouldn't do that!"

"I know it's hard to believe Henry but that is what happened and the way it looks, I don't think she is going to be as forgiving as we thought."

"But what do we do now?" Snow wrapped the young boy in her arms at the sight of his teary eyes, pressing her chin into his head.

"We help Emma. That's all we can do now." He nodded, dropping his backpack, running up to Emma who was still curled up on the bed. The four spent the rest of the night in a huddle on the bed, them all falling asleep like that. It was around 6am Snow stirred, the others following. Emma looked a bit better than she did the prior night but the heartbreak in her eyes was visible even if you didn't know the current situation. She was ruined, more so than ever. After getting ready, Emma offered to walk Henry to school, needing to get away from her parents sad eyes for even just a few minutes. She didn't want the pity.

"Are you going to be okay? I could stay off you know." Henry explained, Emma shaking her head with a laugh.

"You are not missing anymore school. I'll be okay, I might go and do some research with Gold." She said, having text Gold earlier. She saw him approaching as they rounded the corner, his smile faltering when he saw Emma.

"What happened?" She rolled her eyes, looking down at Henry who was staring at her.

"Do I really look that bad?" He nodded slowly, Emma sighing as she ran her hand through her hair.

"I told Regina and it didn't go well, can we not talk about it?" He nodded as he walked alongside them, the three in a line going down the road to Henry's school. After a few minutes of silence, Emma felt her head go heavy suddenly, wobbling to the side catching Henry and Gold's attention.

"Mom are you okay?" She nodded slowly, gulping, grabbing her head with her free hand.

"I just feel a bit, light-headed." She stopped walking for a second, Henry wrapping his arm around her to steady her.

"Miss Swan maybe you should sit down." Usually she would have scolded the concern, but her small nod sent the wrong signals to the two, Emma going to sit on the edge of a bench they had stopped by. Just before she could lower herself down, her knees failed her and she fell to the floor, everything going black.

"Mom!" Henry cried, him and Gold rolling the blonde over, her head falling limply to the side. Gold was on the phone to Whale instantly, a crowd gathering quickly around in concern for their towns saviour. Leroy ran up them, his face full of worry, which was strange for him.

"What happened?"

"We need to get her to the hospital." Gold said, Whale shouting demands down the phone at them.

"Here, help me get her into the truck." Leroy said, Sneezy pulling the truck over. When Leroy and Henry lifted her up, the situation dawned on Henry at how light she actually was, the two sharing a look as they put her in. Henry sat down, her head resting on his lap, Gold in the other side with her legs draped over him, Sneezy and Leroy speeding off.

"Whale said to meet him at the ambulance station, he is waiting with a few nurses and a gurney." Gold explained, Leroy nodding. The drive went by painfully slow, Henry's eyes not leaving his mother for a second the entire time. Gold could see the radiating worry off his grandson, hoping that the stress on Emma's body hadn't shortened her time with them all. They finally arrived outside, Whale there with a gurney, the nurses loading Emma onto it.

"Set up a saline drip and get her to CT. You all need to wait in the waiting area while we work." He ran off, Gold guiding Henry up to the waiting room, Leroy and Sneezy staying as well for support, being in the dark over Emma's condition. Henry took the time to call David and Snow, the two showing up as soon as they got the call.

"What happened?" Snow asked, David wrapping himself around her as she went to run through the doors to where the patient rooms were in hop to find Emma.

"We were walking to school and she just collapsed. Do you think it was because we walked. I told her I was going to get the bus but she insisted." Henry rambled worriedly, Gold shaking his head.

"You did nothing wrong Henry. We need to wait for Whale and not jump to conclusions." Snow nodded, agreeing with Gold, opening her arms for Henry to run into, him being enveloped between Snow and David in hope of comforting the traumatised boy. Now all they had to do is wait, the most painful game to play.


	10. Chapter 10

The group impatiently sat waiting for news on Emma. Gold was pacing tirelessly, Snow telling him multiple times to sit down but h continued to limp backwards and forwards. He felt to blame for everything; if only he had done something more, maybe Emma would be okay, she would be able to live out her life normally. Instead she was making herself more sick with stress and he couldn't do anything. He was watching his grandson's mother die and doing nothing to stop it. The silence was interrupted by the ringing of Henry's phone. It was the third time it had gone off, not to mention the five times Snow's phone had rung, the same number appearing on both devices.

"We can't ignore her forever." Snow told him, knowing that after hearing of the events of the previous day, her grandson was not as eager to speak to his other mother as he would be. He was angry, everyone understood that, but Regina was still his mother and she was clearly worried. Snow groaned when the boy never moved, snatching his phone, answering it before the last ring.

 _"Henry! Where are you? You never showed up for school and I can't get hold of anyone!"_ Snow sighed at how worried she sounded, feeling bad for allowing Henry to let her ignore the five previous calls on her own phone.

"Regina don't worry, he is with me. I am sorry I should have called you."

 _"I called you to. What is going on? I can't get hold of anyone."_

"There has been an incident." Snow cringed at how brief she was being with the woman, Henry shaking his head at her continuously, David scolding him for being so bitter.

 _"_ _An incident? What happened? Is it Henry?"_

"No Regina, Henry is fine. It's- "She paused when she thought about how upset her daughter was last night, how heartbroken she was. Did Regina deserve to know? She had made it clear last night she did not care as much as anyone thought she did.

 _"_ _Oh God… It's Emma isn't it? Is she- "_ Tears filled Snow's eyes as Regina stopped mid-sentence, the emotion building up in the brunette on the other side of the phone.

"No she isn't, but you should get to the hospital right away." She hung up, Henry's shoulders dropping with defeat.

"She didn't deserve that." He sulked, everyone jumping when Regina appeared a few yards away in a purple fog, her eyes read and puffy. Henry jumped up and stormed right past her, Regina not hesitating before going right after him. She chased him out the front door, managing to catch up as she grabbed his arm.

"Henry please, don't shut me out like this." She begged, him ripping his arm from her grasp, spinning to face her in a rage.

"Why? That's what you did to mom? She told you, she finally plucked up the courage to tell you and you shut her down! She cried and cried last night because the one other person she needed broke her. She is dying mom! Actually dying! And all you can worry about is the fact it took her a few weeks to tell you? It's pathetic. I thought you were better than this, so much better." His words stung, but he was right. He was always right.

"Henry listen to me; last night was a shock to the system. I have fallen in love with her, I love her with all of my soul, and hearing that she was dying, it- I can't justify the way I reacted because I panicked. When I am hurt I lash out, and that is exactly what I did but I did it to the wrong person. I did it to the person who didn't deserve I and I know I am wrong. I need to make up for this in her last few months, but I can do that if I don't have you at my side as well." Henry hadn't realised he was crying, Regina either as both stood with tears streaming down their rosy cheeks, Henry opening him mouth, his voice barley above a whisper.

"Mom is dying. She is actually dying." The two caved and wrapped each other up in the other's arms, Henry sobbing into her chest.

"I don't want her to go, we haven't had enough time." The defeat hit Regina in the face. Emma was going to die, and there was nothing anyone could do to stop it. She pushed him back and crouched down so she was at his level, placing her hands either side of his face.

"Listen to me, I know this is scary and I know that this is far from fair, but we need to think about Emma right now. She needs us all a lot more than we need her, and we are going to be here for her okay; together?" He nodded, rubbing away a stray tear from Regina's cheek with his thumb.

"I'm sorry I ignored your calls." He whispered, Regina laughing as she stood back up, them both walking back into the hospital.

"I'm sorry I was an idiot."

"Yeah you were an idiot." Regina smacked his arm lightly, the two laughing before sharing another hug. They walked into the waiting area to see everyone in the same position, Snow in David's arms, Gold pacing, Leroy and sneezy close by to give Snow support.

"Any news?" Henry asked, Snow shaking his head as he sat next to her, grabbing her hand, Regina next to him. They stayed like this for what seemed like hours, their movements fast when Whale walked out of the double doors, a small frown on his face when he saw Regina.

"She has been asking about you." He stated, Regina's eyes wide. He nodded, looking at Snow who was rubbing her hands together anxiously.

"She is okay, she is very run down and I am going to keep her in for a few days for observation, but she should be home soon."

"And the tumour?" Gold asked, Whale looking down slightly.

"It has grown, only slightly but you all knew it would only get bigger." Nobody spoke for a few seconds, the news sinking in. It was hard but all they cared about right now was seeing her.

"Can we see her?" Henry asked, Whale shaking his head.

"Not yet, she is still under and I want her under close observation for a few hours. You should all go home and rest- I will call you when she is up for visitors." Nobody dared to leave, Snow stepping forward before Whale could walk away.

"What about Regina? She is mayor- she must have the right to over-rule you." Regina was shocked at Snow pulling the mayor card, but she was one slip from doing it herself so she can't complain.

"I suppose. If you want to sit in until she wakes that is fine." She looked at Snow who was at her side, squeezing her hand.

"Please, I don't want her to wake up alone." Nodding, she kissed Henry on the head before following Whale to Emma's room. She was shocked at how pale she looked in the large hospital bed. It engulfed her, the pillows swallowing her small frame.

"Oh Emma." She whispered sadly, fighting back the tears as she sat on the chair next to her bed. She grabbed the blondes hand, the warmth comforting. She wasn't dead yet. She wasn't dead yet. It was running comment in her mind as she kept a tight grip on the blonde, not noticing as she fell asleep awkwardly in the chair.


	11. Chapter 11

**I am sorry for the delayed updates on all my stories. I have not had the best few weeks and my motivation to update has been lacking, but I am slowly getting back into it. For those who read my other stories, updates will follow/have already been done.**

 **This chapter is really small but I liked the ending so I thought I would end it there and make the next one extra longer.**

 **Don't forget to review! Thank you for your patience guys. Much love.**

Emma blinked slowly as she was woken by Whale checking her vitals. She looked over at him, a small smile on her face.

"So I'm not dead yet?" She joked, Whale rolling his eyes.

"You are not." He whispered back, Emma frowning but all he did was nod to the chair beside her bed, the blonde shocked to see a sleeping Regina who, surprisingly, still had a lightly grip on her hand.

"How long has she been here?"

"About 6 hours. Your sedation took longer to wear off than usual due to how run down your body was. It needed to rest. She has been here since we let her in." He rubbed her arm before slipping out the call her family, Emma tapping Regina on the arm. She stretched awkwardly, looking around to see who had woke her.

"Boo." Emma laughed slightly, Regina flying up into a sitting position, a smile on her face.

"You're awake! Do you need anything; water, Whale?"

"No, he woke me actually checking my vitals. He told me you have been here for about 6 hours." She nodded, slowly letting go of her hand awkwardly.

"Emma, I- " Shaking her head, the blonde smiled, taking hold of her hand again.

"No, I understand and it's okay- you are here now and that is all I care about." Regina lifted her hand to her lips, kissing it lightly. Emma moved over in the bed, patting the gap next to her.

"Are you sure?" Nodding, she sent the brunette a grin, pulling on their linked hands.

"Saves you sleeping on that chair." Laughing, she settled herself next to the blonde, Emma wrapping her up in her arms, the brunette asleep again in a matter of seconds. It wasn't long until the rest of the family showed up, Emma shushing them as they piled into her room.

"How are you feeling Ma'?" Henry asked, Emma smiling as he hugged her awkwardly without disturbing his other mom.

"Tired, but okay. I'm sorry you missed school." He shook his head, Snow wrapping her arms around him as she leant down to kiss Emma's forehead.

"When is Whale releasing me?" She asked, David rolling his eyes.

"In a few days at least; you are run down Emma." She just nodded, knowing it wouldn't go very well arguing.

"Can you at least let me have Granny's breakfasts every morning- I can't stand this hospital food." She complained, Snow laughing.

"I think we can sort that out." They all fell into small conversations with each other, none raising their voices any louder than a quiet murmur as Regina was still fast asleep.

"So, are you two okay?" Snow asked, Emma looking down at the brunette with a smile.

"I think we will be. We talked and everything in fine." Henry was happy to see his parents together at last, though he hated how short their time would be together. Emma noticed how his face fell, reaching out to touch his hand.

"Hey kid, everything is going to be okay, I promise." She smiled, squeezing his hand with all the energy she had left, Henry nodding.

"I know mom." Soon, Whale advised them all visiting hours were over, though Regina had her privileges so nobody was worried that Emma would be alone.

"I will bring you breakfast tomorrow okay?" David said, kissing Emma lightly on the head before leaving, Emma smiling as they left. She dozed off for an hour, waking up feeling eyes on her. She frowned as she slowly peeled hers open, Regina still lying next to her, staring lovingly at Emma.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" She asked, Regina looking up to meet her eyes.

"Because you are beautiful." Emma felt her cheeks heat up, her eyes wide as she shook her head, looking away.

"I think you need your eyes checking." Regina sat up, a frown on her face as she tilted Emma's head up to meet her eyes again, placing a tender kiss on her lips.

"Yes, you are sick and yes you may be dying, but you will always be beautiful to me." She whispered, a tear rolling down her cheek. Emma leaned forward and kissed her again, this time it was longer and more passionate, the two pulling apart, resting their foreheads on one another's.

"I'm in love with you." Emma mumbled, Regina closing her eyes as her emotions got the better of her, a muffled sob escaping her lips.

"I love you too." She managed to choke out, the two resting in each-other's arms. Their time was limited yes, but they were going to make the most out of it, no matter what.


	12. Chapter 12

**So the next few chapters are going to be a lot of fluff and angst just to fill in before getting to the beginning of the end. I'm estimating 16-20 chapters so the end is near.**

 **I hope you all enjoy this chapter and don't forget to review.**

After an agonizing three days, Emma was finally released, but on Whale's terms and his terms only. Emma rolled her eyes as she sat next to Regina in bed who was reading over the list she had jotted down while Whale was explaining everything. She was not to be left alone for an extended period, due to the fact she may overdo herself with nobody watching her and, in case she dies. It was hard for them all to take in but Whale had to say it. Emma agreed with him, knowing that she would not want Henry to come home from school and find her somewhere in the house- or Regina come home from work, or her parents on a visit. The thought traumatized her, so Regina agreed to do all her office duties from home and it there was dyer need for a town meeting, Emma would come or, if she was too weak, they would hold it in the house. Next, she was too take all her medication on time, every day. She was on three different types, all making her drowsy and irritated which she did not like, but Regina was going to make sure she took them all and agreed with Henry that force was an option is she disagreed. Emma was not a fan of this either. She tore her eyes away from the list and cleared her throat, Regina looking up at her.

"Is everything okay Emma?" She nodded, fiddling with her fingers slightly.

"Can we just go to sleep, I know the terms and I just really want to sleep." Regina could sense the irritation in her tone so all she did was fold the paper and turn the light off. She was slightly hurt when Emma rolled over away from her and made herself comfortable on the other side of the king-sized bed. Due to the two opening up completely about their relationship, Emma agreed to move in with her and Henry so they could have as much time together as possible. Snow and David compromised with Regina and the three dedicated Wednesday and Saturday night, family night. This included multiple movie nights and home cooked meals with Henry, Emma, Snow, David and Regina. Monday was also breakfast at Granny's day, which Emma was addiment she would attend. She was happy with the arrangement's, and was happy her and Regina were finally seeing eye to eye, but she also felt like a burden on everyone. The entire town had rearranged their entire lives to fit in with Emma dying and it stressed her out. She hated the attention and she hated that she needed people to help her with everyday things. She needed Regina's help for simple things like bathing and get down the stairs- things that she used to be able to do but is now too weak to. Regina knew how much the attention must be eating away at her, but also was not prepared to let Emma's dignity speed up her death. If the help and guidance gave them more time, she would give up her life to do it- whether Emma wanted her to or not. She sighed heavily and rolled over, the two falling asleep. The next morning came by quickly, Regina waking up, shocked to find the space next to her empty. She cursed under the breath and shot out of bed, checking the bathroom and Henry's bedroom, which were both empty before heading down the stairs. She felt herself slow as Emma's laugh filled the air, slowly followed by a loud splat noise. Walking into the kitchen, she felt her jaw drop when she saw flour all over the kitchen and three un-cooked pancakes stuck to her ceiling. Emma was sitting on a chair, her hair in a scruffy bun, a piece of butter hanging off her hair in front of her face. Henry on the other hand was head to toe in flower, an egg yolk on his shoulder and another on top of his head, his eyes wide as he stared at Regina who silenced the room.

"Can I just say, I had nothing to do with this." Emma commented, standing to approach Regina, going to place a kiss on her cheek when the brunette pushed her back, eyeing up the butter that would have landed itself next to Emma's lips on her cheek. Emma pouted, though Regina could see the smirk underneath it.

"Do I even want to know what happened here?" She managed to get out, her beautiful kitchen in such state that it was making her anxious.

"I will clean it up Mom, I promise." Henry stumbled, though he was drowned out when Regina burst out laughing, placing her head in her hands before looking back up, shaking her head. Her laughter was contagious as everyone suddenly started giggling, their laughs erupting into loud cackles, Emma leaning on Regina as she laughed harder, holding her stomach. Henry rushed a chair over, Emma accepting it, her laughter dying causing the mood to change slightly. Noticing this, Regina cleared her throat and shoved Henry, rolling her eyes.

"I want this kitchen spotless- we are going to be out until late so can I trust you to do this." Emma looked up at Regina confused, Henry nodding as he sent them both a smile, Regina standing the blonde up, guiding her back upstairs.

"What's going on? Where are we going?"

"We are going out, and it is a surprise- "The brunette paused for a second when they reached their bedroom. She wanted to help Emma get ready but sighed, a smile on her face.

"Shout me when you are ready okay? Wear warm clothes and your hiking boots." Emma frowned, stepping forward slightly causing Regina to turn back around.

"You aren't going to, help?"

"Do you want me to help?" With a smile, she shook her head, placing a kiss on Regina's cheek before watching her leave the room. She was happy Regina was finally seeing that as much as she appreciated the help, she did not always need it. When the two were finally ready, Regina had stocked the car up with her surprises and they were all set.

"Are you going to tell me where she is taking me?" She asked Henry, the boy laughing, continuing the scrub the floor were a huge pile of what she presumed was butter and flour mixed together resided.

"Nope, but I know you will enjoy it. I am going to stay with Grandpa tonight so I will see you tomorrow."

"You won't be staying anywhere if this kitchen is not spotless. Gold knows not to take you if he comes over and it is still a mess." Regina stated as she come into the kitchen, Henry rolling his eyes.

"Yes mom. Have fun." He went to hug her but she pushed him back, him still being covered in everything that he shouldn't be. He waved them both out, the two hoping into Regina's car. The brunette looked over at Emma who was bouncing excitedly in the seat next to hers, a wide grin on her face.

"Are you ready?" She looked over at Regina, nodding her head eagerly.

"Let's go."


	13. Chapter 13

**It's 2.10am and I should not be awake yet here I am watching Harry Potter and writing. Now that this chapter has been written, let me just sit and sob because Cedric has just died.**

 **Enjoy and don't forget to review!**

 **ps- if you read this chapter within the first thirty minutes of it being updated, the ending has been changed because my AMAZING friend gave me an idea and I had to add a little extra on. Sorry not sorry.**

Emma frowned when Regina pulled up after 20 minutes of driving in the middle of the forest. She climbed out of the car and helped Emma out, the blonde looking around curiously.

"What are we doing?" Regina just smiled, going to the boot of the car, pulling out a huge basket. Emma felt her curious eyes fall again with a frown, Regina's voice silencing her before she could speak.

"Wait here- do not move okay? I will be 5 seconds." Emma just nodded, Regina disappearing in a cloud of purple smoke. As a joke, Emma felt herself starting to count, knowing she could mock the brunette endlessly if she knew how long it actually took her.

"One, Two, Three, Four, Five- "Counting evenly, she reached five and was shocked to be engulfed in a cloud of purple smoke, appearing in front of Regina a milli-second later.

"So- was I five seconds?" She joked, Emma rolling her eyes, them landing behind Regina, her face softening. Out on the clearing which showed the entire town below, there was a chequered blanket laid out, a small table and two fold out chairs facing outwards over the view. On the table was a bottle of wine, two glasses and two plates filled with food. The blonde felt her eyes water as she looked back at Regina, the woman blushing.

"I know you have hated how we have all be gushing over you and making your time more painful than it should be, so I decided to let you do something normal. Here we have a fully cooked breakfast with pancakes, a bottle of wine, and after we have eaten, I have marked out a small hike downwards which circles around and ends by the car." Without hesitation, Emma wrapped her arms around Regina and kissed her passionately. Pulling away, she looked longingly into the brunette's eyes, a loving smile on her face.

"Thank you- thank you so much." They sat down and dug into the food, Emma eating a lot faster than humanly possible but enjoying it all the same. Regina leaned back and watching with much entertainment as the blonde swirled her tongue around her mouth, clearly being annoyed by a piece of bacon in her teeth. She looked satisfied once again and dove back into her food, Regina letting out a giggle. Emma looked up, a piece of pancake sticking out her mouth in confusion, tilting her head to the side, Regina's heart soaring.

"What are you laughing at?" She mumbled, her words hardly understandable only making Regina laugh more.

"Nothing- just finish your food, and try to keep it all in your mouth while doing so." She mocked, pointing to Emma's cheek which had a smudge of syrup on. Emma blushed and wiped it away, continuing to eat slightly slower this time, looking up at Regina every few seconds for approval, though her eyes were full of sarcasm. Once they were both finished and the wine was slowly going down, they decided to head down the trail. With a click of her fingers, Regina made the small set disappear and they were off. The walk was filled with hand holding, small stories and laughs shared between them- Emma feeling like where she was in that moment was where she wanted to be when it ended. She wanted to feel safe and be with the ones she loved; laughing, smiling. She wanted to die with them all- not alone in some hospital bed. It made her think suddenly about how much she would have loved to go home- not to Boston but to the enchanted forest. Yes, she had been their briefly but at the time, the was fresh into the world of magic, Regina was an evil witch who was practically holding Henry hostage from her and she didn't want to believe that her parents were her parents. But as she grew closer to her family and the people around her, and the world they were from disappeared, she realised that she wouldn't want nothing more than to be in her true home, in her parent's castle, living out the rest of her life in comfort and pure bliss. Sure, she loved the real world; it was her life for 28 years and it was where she grew up. but when you get a taste of your true home, it becomes desirable. She pictured herself in her room, over-looking the kingdom her parents rightfully ran together, her family surrounding her as she took her final breath. Of course, it was not how she wanted to truly die, she was too young and she wanted more time; but it didn't half beat being eaten by a dragon. She was snapped out of her thoughts when Regina stopped her, squeezing her hand tightly.

"Are you okay? Do you need to stop for a second- you completely zoned out on me there?" The concern was present but Emma just shook her head, placing a light kiss on the brunette's cheek.

"I need to ask you something." She suddenly blurted out, Regina stepping back, giving Emma all of her attention. With a heavy sigh, she grabbed both of Regina's hands and smiled.

"I know I am dying, and I know I don't have long left but, I don't want to go another day as just your girlfriend. We have known each other for so long, been bouncing between these feelings but, I can't die without at least asking you. Regina, will you marry me?"Regina gulped nervously, pulling her hands out of Emma's suddenly, the blonde frowning.

"Emma I- You- I'm sorry." She mumbled, her throat closing over as she slowly shook her head, her word just above a whisper as she felt her hands drop to her side.

"No."


End file.
